


The Oddest Turn Of Events

by Leslie_Withers1212



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Withers1212/pseuds/Leslie_Withers1212
Summary: The Huntress is a cold-blooded killer. But what happens when her will to kill is replaced?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random bullshit. Other stuff coming soon.
> 
> Also, it take (certain) requests. Feel free to ask!
> 
> Well, damn! I didn't think people would actually like the stuff I write!

Meg Thomas is the last one left. She’s bleeding and crying. There’s a nasty gash in her back from a large axe. The pain is almost unbearable. Rain is coming down, pouring itself all over her. ‘Damn it. I wished I had a jacket before getting myself into this crazy shit,’ she thought in the back of her head. There is a heartbeat and intense humming in her ears. The Huntress is the only one of the few Killers that truly terrified her. Meg kept running without thinking, trying to find the hatch and escape the crazy bitch behind her. Trying to escape the humming Killer closing in. 

She hears the gush of wind of the hatch. ‘I’m so fucking close, just a little more and I won’t have to deal with this bitch for a little while,’ she thought to herself. She looked behind her, and saw the Huntress, then jumped through a window to slow her down. A dead end was all that she found.

‘Damn it! No, no, no! It’s on the other side of this fucking wall!’ she thought. As she prepared to sprint to the other side of the wall to the hatch, a hatchet struck her in the back. She screamed in pain and fear as she fell. The Huntress was closing in. Meg knew what would happen. The Entity would allow the Huntress to kill her in the slowest, most painful way possible. It would be a thousand times worse than a hook through her shoulder, a thousand times worse than being stabbed by the Entity itself.

\--  
The Huntress could feel the fear of the fast one called Meg. She could feel the pain. She knew her method of killing was the best. She would comfort her, stroke her hair, then pick up her axe and slowly cut the young girl’s throat. She would watch her struggle to stop the bleeding as the lights in her eyes would start to fade. This isn’t what she’d normally do, but this was the last one, after all. It was special.

However, the Entity is curious today. It stopped compelling her to kill, instead telling her to do what she typically did with small girls, to take her home. So, as the axe was embedded into the ground, the Entity stopped compelling her to kill Meg. 

The Huntress heard the girl's cries for mercy and whimpers of pain. “Please! I don’t want to die! I’ll do anything! I’m so fucking close!” The fast girl said, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Huntress couldn’t speak her language very well, but, due to the many trials she has faced against her prey, could understand what she had said clearly. She listened to her cries and whimpers for a few seconds.

This awoke something in the Huntress. Something she hadn’t felt in forever. Motherly love. Her red, glowing Stain disappeared. She would keep the fast one alive. Meg no longer heard the heartbeat. She still cried. Out of fear and pain. She began to feel numb as her blood slowly left her body. “Please! Let me go! I’m so clo-!” Meg choked on something. Her own blood? She saw that blood was starting to come out of her mouth. She could only pray that the Huntress wouldn’t leave her to bleed to death. That was almost as bad as being killed by her hands.

The Huntress stroked her hair. She noted the girl’s braids. She whispered calm sounding words into her ears. She brushed her tears away and cocked her head to the right. The girl, Meg, seemed to find it unnerving, and turned her head straight again. She then realized Meg was bleeding. She knew how to help her. The Huntress left for a few seconds, and came back with bandages she found in a chest. She wrapped the parts of her that were bleeding. She picked her up and took her to the cottage. The poor thing fainted from a combination of fear and loss of blood. She was breathing, however.


	2. Chapter 2

When she came to, she was in a bed in a cottage, snuggly tucked in with warm blankets. She noticed she was no longer bleeding. 

Meg thought, ‘How the fucking Hell am I not dead yet?’ She tried to get off the bed, but in that second, the Huntress came in and sat her down gently. She had a large rib, probably from a cow, considering it’s size. She gave it to Meg. Meg had not realized how much she missed eating until she took a bite. It tasted surprisingly good. However, Meg then realized she was next to someone twice her size who could easily snap her neck without effort.

She look bewildered at the Huntress, wondering why she hadn’t been sacrificed or killed by her hands. She then realized this was a game the Entity was playing. It wanted to see how it would pan out. She heard footsteps from outside. She recognized the distinct sound of combat boots stepping on wood. ‘Bill, you fucking beautiful bastard! You here to save me!’ Meg said to herself. The Huntress heard the steps, too. She left her, and gave her a warning glance, and the message was loud and clear, “Don’t leave the bed.”

\--  
She heard the steps grow quieter. ‘The prey is trying to be sneaky’, the Huntress thought. She knew this type of prey. A war man. Outsmarted her as many times as he’s been caught by her. This was mainly due to his heavy altruistic attitude. He would sacrifice himself to let the others survive. He wouldn’t leave until he got the girl or died trying.

Bill snuck past the Huntress, slowly walking around the cottage. He found Meg, and just as he did, a hatchet narrowly missed his back, hitting the wall just to the right of Meg. She yelped in surprise at the hatchet that nearly hit her. The Huntress grabbed Bill with the purpose of sacrificing him. He, however, had different plans. He stabbed her with a glass shard, causing her to drop the old war man. She growled at him as he ran about, dodging her attacks.

 

\--  
He grabbed Meg and told her to run. Before she got far, she was grabbed out of a window. She was still injured, just not bleeding, she realized. Bill got hit by the broad axe as the Huntress angrily carried Meg back to the bed. She gave a threatening glare at her. 

To her surprise the war veteran had gotten himself up. He was eventually caught and hooked. Meg believed she was stuck until the Entity decided let her kill Meg. When would that happen? She did not know.

It was hours later. The Huntress kept constant watch on Meg. Meg was shaking like a leaf in fear. She knew one of the times when the Huntress came by, it would be the time she died. It would be slow, it would be painful, and it would last. Exhaustion, strangely enough, caused her to sleep. That didn’t happen normally. But she disregarded this as sleep took her.


	3. Chapter 3

She suddenly woke up. She heard whispers. She saw three people crawl through the window to the room. Bill had returned, this time with Jake and Claudette.

Suddenly, a hatchet flew into Claudette and she yelped from the sudden impact. “Just fucking run!” Meg told her friends, “I’ll be fine for now!” Jake jumped out the window, then, Bill, with a sad face, followed him. As Claudette began to jump out, the Huntress hit her then grabbed her by the throat.

She caught the smart one that was called Claudette. The Huntress smirked. She outsmarted the smartest of all the prey. She began to tighten her grip, just enough to prevent the smart one from breathing. She then looked closely at her face. She noticed the girly glasses and well kept hair. She couldn’t kill her. She was just a girl. 

 

She saw the girl's eyes go wild as she struggled to breath. She loosened her grip, grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her on the bed. “Оставайтесь в постели!” the Huntress yelled.

Claudette nodded in understanding, gasping for breath. “You know russian?” Meg asked. Claudette responded, “Russia is just north of the border where I lived. I studied there a few times. It’s good to know the language.” “What did she say?” “‘Stay in bed.’ I’d take that advice unless you like a fucking axe cutting your throat slowly.” Meg began to patch Claudette up, but she didn’t have enough supplies to do much more than stop the bleeding and get her on her feet.  
\--  
The Huntress was following the old War Vet. His name was Bill, she recalled. He jumped through a window and he, with surprising agility, dodged a hatchet. “Yeah, that’s fucking right, you fucking big, slow bitch! Not so fucking easy now that I’m ready!” the war vet yelled at her. She was enraged at the old man. Just as she was about to swing her axe in his back, the mountain man, Jake, she believed, smacked her in the face with one of those wooden boards the Survivors are fond of running around.

“Ha, come and fucking get us, you dumb bitch!” Jake taunted. She broke the pallet, only to be greeted by a bright light. “Those hatchets aren’t so fucking useful if you can’t see, now are they!” the older man taunted. When she could see again, they were already through a window, ready to lead her in a chase. She hit Jake in the back with a hatchet. “Let’s go! I’ll patch you up!” The old man said. 

She followed the trail of blood until it stopped. He must of been healed by the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

The Huntress returned to the cottage. She had made roasted pork for the girls. They nervously took it and ate it. She waited for them to finish, and then made tool for sharpening her axe and hatchets out of the bones. She watched them nap for a moment, seeing them hug each other for warmth.

\--  
Bill was a man of planning and action based on said planning. If he could get his group out of a zombie apocalypse, even at the cost of his life, he could do it here. He would be cannon fodder, essentially, while Jake got them out of there. To their surprise, they heard a familiar voice behind them. It was Laurie. She insisted on helping Bill being a distraction. “After all, someone has to help you ass up when you eventually get caught by that fucker,” she said with a smirk.

Bill took a big drag of his cigarette. He then smiled and the plan was ready. Bill and Laurie worked on a nearby generator, and both “accidentally” caused it to fail. The Huntress left to check it out, only to see the old man and the blonde, Laurie, running away. She gave chase, humming as she did so.

Claudette looked at Meg and started to talk, breaking the long silence. “Meg?” “Yes, Claudette?” “I-I love you Meg,” she said shyly, “Like, love, love.” Meg smiled and said, “Well, I never thought I’d hear it. I love you, too, Claudette.” They then shared a long, tender kiss. Meg resisted the urge to remove her clothes and the clothes of her new girlfriend. After the kiss, Claudette said, “Does this make us a thing now? Like, officially?” “I guess this does, sweetheart, I guess it does” Meg replied.

“A thing now, are you?” Jake asked as he walked in. “Jake, you are a bastard,” Meg said, laughing, “Now, how about we get the fuck out of here?”

\--  
The Entity was bored now. It had done it’s experiment. It was now time for sacrifices. Five, in this case. It compelled the Huntress to kill once again.

\--  
The Huntress started hearing familiar whispers. The whispers said “Kill, kill, kill, kill.” Her red stain reappeared. The survivors heard a heartbeat.

\--  
Bill smirked. Now that he could hear the damn bitch before she came close, now that she had to sacrifice, they could definitely handle her. She caught Laurie, only to realize her mistake as she was stabbed by the blonde. A hatchet flew to her, and Bill dove in the way, taking the hit like he had too many damn times. “Hey, bitch face!” Jake yelled, “We’re leaving! Got something to say about it?” She grunted as she threw her last hatchet. A miss. “GO GO GO!” Bill yelled, “THE DOORS ARE OPEN!” Meg, unfortunately got caught. The Huntress began to strangle her as she carried the smaller girl to the hook. 

\--  
Claudette wouldn’t let that happen. She grabbed a light from a nearby chest one of the others checked earlier and left there when they took the other item. Just enough for a blind. She pointed the light at her eyes. “Eat this, bitch!” she said in defiance. Just as the light broke, the Huntress dropped her grip on Meg. They ran, barely making it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Claudette approached Meg at the campfire. “I got something for you,” she said shyly. She held a Pink tee-shirt (with the number 68 on it) and a black and red hoodie. “I hope you like it.” “Like it?” Meg asked, “Sweetie, I fucking love it! Where’d you find it?” Claudette replied with, “A suitcase in Haddonfield. Come on, try it on!” “In front of everyone?” Meg asked. Claudette chuckled and said, “Probably not the best idea. Guys, we’re going for a walk! We’ll be back in a bit!” “Don’t wander too far, you damn lovebirds!” Bill said, laughing. “We won’t!” Meg and Claudette said together.

They walked for a few minutes, reaching the edge of the forest without looping back to the fire or ending up in the Killer’s forest. Meg removed her old shirt. Claudette had to help because it was sticky from all the blood that Meg lost in it. Claudette stared at her for a few moments.

Meg realized she wasn’t looking at her eyes, but at her breasts. “Damn. I forgot to bring a bra before my jog into the forest. Add that to the list of mistakes I’ve made,” she said jokingly. “Well, for what it’s worth, your tits are amazing,” Claudette said, blushing. “Well, hold on now,” Meg said, “You’ve seen mine, I have the right to see yours.” “Alright, alright, give me a second,” Claudette said.

She sat down and unbuttoned her shirt and then removed her bra. She did so slowly, allowing Meg to enjoy every second of it. “Your tits are amazing, too, Claudette,” Meg remarked.

She began to lean into Claudette. She pulled Claudette’s pants down as she did so. Claudette got the message and started pulling Meg’s pants down as well. “Meg?” “Yes, Claudette?” “It’s my first time. Please be gentle.” “Don’t worry, it’s my first, too.”

Meg went down in between Claudette’s legs and began to lick her, slowly at first, then more vigorously. Claudette began to moan in pleasure at this act. “That feels good, does it?” Meg asked briefly, and then she continued. Claudette after a few minutes, she moaned once more, this one being very loud. She was on the floor, breathless. “Th-that was good,” Claudette said, her breath shaking.

After a few moments, Claudette flipped Meg over. She went down to between her legs and began to lick. She did what Meg had done, starting slow, then picking up speed. Meg moaned at this act of pleasure. Claudette stopped for a second and chuckled. After a few minutes, Meg moaned loudly in her own orgasm. She laid there, breathless. “That- that was the single best experience of my life,” Meg said breathlessly.

They laid there for a little bit more, then they got dressed and went back to the fire, holding hands. “Glad to see that you two lovebirds are ok,” Bill said. Meg and Claudette only smiled as they awaited the next trial.


End file.
